Dragon Child
by Dragon Jinchuriki
Summary: A boy raised by dragon is brung to konoha at age six. He is taken care of by Yugao and becomes fast friends with Naruto. He falls in love with an Uchiha girl and the massacre makes him grow distant from everyone. Bad summary not really good with them. Kinda overpowered OC centric story. On Hiatus till further notice.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning with a dragon

Hello readers DJ here with a new story that combines two of my favorite things dragons and Naruto so hope y'all enjoy.

/People talking\

**/Bijuu/Summon Talking\**

_/People thinking\_

**_/Bijuu/Summon Thinking\_**

**_/Jutsu\_**

/Writing\

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only The OCs I have created.**

I've only added like two words to this chapter

* * *

A rather tall boy with Blood red eyes, black spikey shoulder length hair with dark-green streaks, and a vertical scar over his left eye, sat at a waterfall meditating wearing a black shirt, Khaki shorts, and black sandal.

**"Ryu come with me." **a voice said from behind him breaking his concentration. He opened his eyes and turned around to a see a giant emerald green dragon with black horns. **"It is time." **he then started to walk away.

"Yes Tou-san." Ryu said. He stood up and followed the dragon into a cave another dragon laid on the ground. This one was sky blue wiith purple horns, it was a little smaller than the other and female.

**"Tsukiakari it is time for Ryu to go." **The green dragon said to the other**.**

**"I know Kobosu, I just wish he didn't have to go. He's just so young." **Tsukiakari said sadly**.**

"Kaa-chan, I'm six years old. You guys raised me to survive in the world, I'm ready." Ryu said with a thumbs up towards his 'mother'.

**"Now Ryu take these they will help you in your life, the world is a dangerous place." **Kobosu handed Ryu a sword made of emerald green dragon scales, and a black pendant shaped like a dragon. **"Now come, we must leave."**

Ryu put the sword on his back and the pendant around his neck. He put his hand on his father and with a 'poof' they were gone. They reappeared in front of a large gate. Kobosu and Tsukiakari were now a little more than 6ft tall. They both used a henge to appear human, Kobosu had spikey dark green hair down to his waist and golden eyes, Tsukiakari had straight sky blue hair, and golden eyes. They approached the gate and saw two men.

One had brown combed down hair covering his right eye, and the other had long spikey black hair, and a strip of bandage going across the bridge of his nose.

"Halt! State your business." The brown haired one said.

"We have come to speak with the leader of this village." Kobosu said waiting patiently for a response.

"Alright go ahead through." The brown haired on said as they entered the village.

"Your just gonna let them threw Izumo?" The lack haired one asked.

"Well Kotetsu, if they try anything ANBU will handle it." Izumo said getting a shrug from Kotetsu.

The family walked around the village searching for any indication of where it's leader may be. After awhile they saw a giant tower that they had somehow missed before. They went towards it and then realized that it wasn't a tower but a mansion. They entered and were greeted by a secretary who after being put in a genjutsu let them into an office.

When they entered they the only person in the room was an old light-skinned man with dark-brown hair and a goatee. Though he was the only one they could see they could sense at least two other people in the room.

"Hello, my name is Kobosu and this is my wife Tsukiakari, and my son Ryu." Kobosu said.

"Hello I am the sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. What can I help you with?" Hiruzen said.

"Well this is a delicate situation, so I must ask that anyone you do not one hundred percent trust to leave." They waited a few seconds then dropped their henge to the shock of hokage and his ANBU.

"We mean you no harm, we only wish to ask if Ryu-chan can live in this village and be taken care of." Tsukiakari said with a smile.

Hiruzen calmed after hearing that they weren't going to attack, but still had some qustions.

"Yes I'll have him in this village, but who is he?" Hiruzen asked.

"As I said he's our son, well to be specific he's the son of our late master. One day his village was attack and he perished, I was summoned at the time and Ryu was critically wounded. So me and Tsukiakari put our DNA into him so that he would heal. he was only five months. We brought hin to our home and raised him as our own, but now we wish for him to live among other humans even though he's technically part dragon." Kobosu explained to the old man.

"Ok, Cat come here for a moment." Hiruzen said as a women wearing a with straight waist length purple hair wearing a cat mask come from the corner of the room. "I have a mission which like all mission you have a choice to decline. I ask you to take care of this boy. You will receive pay for a B-rank mission every week. Do you accept?" Hiruzen said to the woman.

"I accept Hokage-sama." The women said while taking off her mask. She had brown eyes and red lipstick. She walked up to Ryu and said "Hello I'm Yugao Uzuki nice to meet you." with a smile.

Ryu's parents smiled at knowing their son would be taken care of. Tsukiakari walked up to Yugao and whispered in her ear "You should probably know both of Ryu's fathers were big pervs so nine outta ten he will be too." Tsukiakari giggled as she walked back to stand next to Kobosu.

"Well Ryu I guess this is goodbye for now." Kobosu said as Ryu gave both his parents a hug. "Just remember if your ever in danger just summon us, we'll be there in an instant."

"We love you musuko, well goodbye." Tsukiakari said as they 'poofed' away.

Ryu wiped a tear from his face and there was a moment of silence in the room until Yugao spoke "D you want to see your new home Ryu-san?"

Ryu nodded and started walking to the door along with Yugao. When they got to the door the hokage called Yugao back and whispered something to her. She nodded and went back to Ryu. They then walked threw town until they came to an apartment, Yugao opened the door and they walked in.

"Well here it is, I know it isn't much but..." Yugao started.

"It's great, thank you for letting me live here."

"So I was thinking we would go out to eat tonight."

"Sure why not."

They left the apartment and went to a ramen stand with an old man and his daughter working there. The only other person there was a boy with blond spikey hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a white T-shirt, bright orange pants, blue sandals, and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Go ahead Ryu get anything you want." Yugao said.

"Are you sure, I eat a lot?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, how much can you really eat." Yugao said with a smile.

"Ok, can I have 5 miso ramen, 5 pork ramen, and 10 beef ramen?" Ryu said.

While they were waiting for the food Ryu decided to talk to the boy who ha just finished his tenth bowl.

"Hey what's your name?" Ryu asked.

"I'm Naruto" the boy said.

"Well Naruto I'm Ryu do you want to be friends?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto excitedly said.

Ryu and Naruto ate and talked for about an hour before Ryu had to go home because it was getting late.

(2 years later)

Naruto and Ryu we're walking around the village talking about how they joined the academy. They had become best friends in these 2 years. The only other person that they hung out with was a girl named Ruki Uchiha. Ryu had a crush on her and Naruto was teasing him about it.

"I don't see what you see in her, I mean she's always brooding. Your like the only person she smiles around. She's my friend and all but still." Naruto said to Ryu.

"Man you wouldn't understand what it's like to be in love. I'm gonna head home see you tomorrow." Ryu said.

Ryu started walking home when he started to smell fire. He went to where he smelt the fire and saw the uchiha compound on fire. He entered the compound and was immediately struck by the smell of blood. He drew his sword and started to walk into and saw a a lot of dead bodies on the ground, but there was one in particular that struck him. It was a girl with black hair put into a ponytail, and onyx eyes.

Ryu started to cry, he felt sadness and anger at the same time. He wanted to find who had done this. He was interrupted when he heard a scream, he ran towards the scream and saw a man holding a sword ready to slash a women with affair skin, and black hair. He recognized the man as Itachi Uchiha, and the women as his mother Mikoto.

Ryu moved in a blur to protect Mikoto, the next thing Itachi saw was a blur of black and green before. He heard Ryu yell in pain and quickly retreated from the compound. on his way he spoke to his little brother Sasuke before leaving the village.

Mikoto quickly rushed Ryu to the hospital while Sasuke followed. When they got there the doctors were surprised themselves that Ryu was hanging on to the little bit of life he was. He had a deep slash in his rib with blood spilling out. What really astounded the doctors was how fast the wound closed. Within minutes of entering surgery the wound started to heal.

(The next day)

Ryu was laying in the hospital bed still unconscious, Yugao was sitting in a chair next to the bed along with Naruto. She had her head resting on the bed next to Ryu's sleep. He started to stir which woke her up, when he opened his eye to Yugao's shock they were a golden color with slitted pupils. He blanked an they went back to their regular red color.

(4 years later)

In the years after the incident Ryu had become distant from everyone. His only friend was Naruto who he now considered a brother. He had changed the clothes he wore also. He wore a black jacket with a dark green dragons head on the back and a Uchiha fan on the shoulder, dark-green trousers, black fingerless gloves, black sandals, and the dragon pendant his parents had given him.

Ryu and Naruto dropped out of the ninja academy after the incident and restarted a few years later. It's now after the graduation exams Ryu and Naruto are sitting on swings talking, Naruto failed the exams and was feeling depressed.

"Hey man there's always next year. Don't worry You will get that jutsu just don't give up." Ryu said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know man." Naruto said sadly "Hey is that Mizuki-sensei?"

"Hey what's up Naruto, Ryu. Can I talk to you in private Naruto?" Mizuki said. Naruto nodded and went away with Mizuki, Ryu could see Naruto become visually excited. After Mizuki left Naruto ran off somewhere and Ryu secretly followed him. Naruto stole a jutsu scroll and went into the forest. Iruka had found him, Mizuki lied to Naruto and told him that stealing the scroll would make him a genin.

"Naruto do you know about the Kyuubi, the monster that destroyed this village twelve years ago?" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki no it's forbidden to talk about it." Iruka said.

"Naruto, the monster that destroyed this village, who killed so many people is inside of you. You are the kyuubi." Mizuki said with an insane grin.

Hearing that shocked both Naruto and Ryu. "I'm the kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Naruto don't listen to him." Iruka pleaded.

"That's why you we're always alone until Ryu came. He's a demon too, a dragon human hybrid." Mizuki said. "That Uzuki-whore mother of his fucked a dragon."

Mizuki would have continued but he felt a powerful KI(Killer intent) directed at him. When looked to see who it was coming from he saw Ryu with golden eyes and slitted pupils.

"What did you just call my mother, because I think I misheard you?" Ryu said with his hair covering his eyes. "I will tolerate you insulting me, but when you insult my mother and brother." Ryu walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear "Use the kage bushin no jutsu."

"But I can't." Naruto said.

"Make them solid, screw the academy." Ryu said.

Naruto nodded and put his hand in the sign. **_"Kage bunshin no jutsu"_**about a hundred Naruto's we're all over the forest.

"Attack!" Ryu yelled as he moved in a blur and delivered a kick to the back of Mizuki's head. The Naruto bunshins proceeded to beat Mizuki into the ground. When they were done Mizuki was a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Mizuki, if your gonna tell secrets get your facts straight first. Yugao isn't my biological mother, both my biological parents are dragons." Ryu said.

Iruka tied up Mizuki, he then walked up to Naruto and told him to close his eyes. Iruka took off his hitai-ate and put it on Naruto. Iruka said that Naruto had now passed the academy and to be at team placement the next day.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the first chapter, tell me what y'all thank of it.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2:Teaming with a dragon

/People talking\

**/Bijuu/Summon Talking\**

_/People thinking\_

_**/Bijuu/Summon Thinking\**_

**_/Jutsu\_**

/Writing\

I made a lot of changes to this chapter so please reread

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only The OCs I have created.**

* * *

Ryu and Naruto were walking to thae academy for team placement. When they arrived they saw that they were the first ones to get there. They went and sat down next to each other in awkward silence until Naruto spoke.

"Cheer up man it's been four years."

"I've tried, so many times I've tried to get over it I just can't. It's like every night I see her, and it just makes me even more depressed." Ryu said sadly. " Don't worry I'm okay."

It was then that people started to enter the room. Ryu and Naruto sat by themselves until a girl with fair-skin, blue eyes, and a blonde ponytail walked up to Ryu. They recognixed her as Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Ryu, Naruto why are you here?" Ino said.

"Last night I showed Iruka that I had what it takes to be a ninja." Naruto said happily pointing to his headband.

Ino just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Ryu. "So how's it going Ryu? I really hope were on the same team." Ino said with a slight blush.

"I'm well Ino, and I think that would be enjoyable." Ryu said.

It was then that Iruka walked into the room, he got every ones attention using hid big head jutsu.

"Okay listen up when you hear your name please stand and come to the front." Iruka said. Ryu toned out what he was saying until he heard his name.

"Ok now team 7 will be Ryu Uzuki, Saki Kimura, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tasuke Hitobito."

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

Saki was a average sized girl with short straight teal hair, and harlequin green pupil-less eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light-gray sweater with only a left sleeve, a short black skirt with dark-gray shorts, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, and gray sandals.

They all waited patiently for their sensei conversing with their teams. Soon teams were being picked up one after another. The door opened and a man with straight light-brown hair and orange eyes who looked to be about 19 walked in. He was wearing a black long-sleeved button up shirt with a jounin vest, black anbu pants, and black sandals. "Team 7 please meet me on the roof." and with that the man left the room. They all walked to the roof, they saw the man waiting for them.

"Okay before we do anything let's do introductions. Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, so who wants to go first." Getting no response he decided to. "Alright my name is Hato Yajuu I like animals, I don't really dislike anything and I don't have a dream either." He said and then pointed to Ryu.

"My name is Ryu Uzuki, I like lizards music and the color green, I dislike ugly snakes and traitors, and my goal is to avenge someone I cared deeply for." Ryu said.

"My name is Saki Kimura, I like flowers, and dislike bugs, and I don't really have a dream yet." Saki said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like the color orange, and ramen, I don't dislike anything, and I'm gonna become Hokage!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Now that that's out the way meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 7am and we can get started." and with that Hato left. They left and went back to their homes.

(Next day)

All of team 7 arrived at the training ground on time, Hato pulled out two bells and tied then to his hip. "Alright you have an hour to get these bells from me. The one without a bell will be sent back to the academy." Hato said getting wide eys from all his students. He pulled out a timer and set it to an hour, then he took out a book and began reading . Naruto took this as the go ahead and charged at Hato. Hato started to dodge Narutos attacks without even looking up from his book. Ryu and Saki stayed where they were standing and observed the spectacle in front of them. It wasn't until Naruto was kicked back towards them that they moved, they went and helped Naruto up from the ground.

"You done running in like and idiot." Saki said getting and annoyed nod from Naruto. "Alright now what should we do?"

Ryu put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner "I'll attack him head on while you two get then bells." he said coming up with a plan.

"But what about you Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"I can deal with the academy again and I can train on my own. I'll be alright my Kaa-san is an anbu and she trained me." Ryu said with a rare smile before he looked towards Hato with a serious face. He ran threw some hand signs _**"Katon:Karyu Endan(Fire style: Dragon flame bomb)**_ Flames spewed from his mouth and took the form of a dragon, it flew towards a wide eyed Hato how narrowly avoided the attack. Hato noticed that Naruto and Saki had disappeared but has little time to think of where they may be as another jutsu was launched from Ryu._**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water style: Water dragon**__** jutsu)**_ A rather small dragon made of water came from the ground and shoot into the air before flying quickly at Hato who dodged this to only for it to turn around in mid air and once again charge at Hato. Ryu jumped into the air and shouted "_**Dengan no Jutsu (Stungun**_ **_Technique)"_** Ryu shot a current of lightning current at Hato hitting him in the back, Ryu then shouted "Now!" Naruto and Saki ran from a bush behind Hato and swiped the bells. Right after that Hato began to get control of his body again.

"You all...pass."Hato said getting a happy yet confused look from them all.

"But sensei you said whoever didn't very a bell would fail."Saki said.

"This test wasn't about you getting the bells, it was about you working together. Remember those who abandon the mission are scum...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Alright well start you on missions tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know and am very sorry but I've had to write this on my phone because my computer stopped working and it's really annoying to write like this.

This chapter was really made to Kick things of and show Ryu's abilities. I know it's kind of cliche for him to know alot of dragon based jutsu but I like it.

He also has a wind nature.

Please review

DJ out


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings with a dragon

Well here's chapter 3 I still am writing this using my phone so please forgive me for any mistakes. With that said

thor94: Naruto will be slight OP starting during the chunin exams third stage.

Disclaimer:Previous chapters.

* * *

Ryu is sitting beneath a tree with a guitar in hand. Naruto was sitting on a rock nearby. Ryu started to play the guitar while sending lighting to his hands to get a different sound.

(Skillet: Lucy ((Ruki here)-Don't own)

Hey Ruki, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Ruki, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Ruki walking hand in hand  
Me and Ruki never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Ruki walking hand in hand  
Me and Ruki never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made, And I can't live with myself today.

When Ryu finished Naruto smiled brightly at his pseudo brother. The guitar in Ryu's hand was gone in a poof of smoke into a seal on his forearm.

"We should start training Hato-sensei told us to train on our own today." Naruto said.

"We should find Saki first" Ryu Said getting a nod from Naruto.

They set out to look for Saki and found her in about fifteen minutes eating ramen at ichiraku's.

"Hey Saki-chan Hato-sensei told us to train on or own today because he had something to take care of, so we came to see if you'd like to join us" Naruto said happily.

"Alright we can go now."Saki said. They all left ichiraku's and went back to the training ground. "So what should we do first?"

"I could teach you how to walk up surfaces if you want" Ryu offered getting a confused look from Saki and an excited one from Naruto. To show Saki Ryu channeled chakra to his feet and began waking up a nearby tree. He stopped at the tree and looked down at the two. "The trick is to send the right amount of chakra to your feet. Too much and you'll fall off, too little and you won't stick" Ryu waited at the top of the tree watching as they both tried to walk up the tree. Saki got it rather quickly as she walked up the tree and sat on a branch a little lower than Ryu. Naruto took much longer to get it almost a half an hour.

"Finally made it!" Naruto shouted when he made it to the top. Ryu looked at Naruto and smirked. He pushed Naruto off the tree as he fell to the ground Ryu let his body fall from the branch and attached himself to the bottom of the branch and grabbed Naruto by the leg. Naruto continued to scream until he noticed he wasn't falling. "Thats not funny!" he yelled angrily. Ryu pulled him back onto the branch.

"You two keep training I have something to do" Ryu said jumping from the tree and started to walk away. He went to a flower shop and bought a dozen roses, he then went to a grave that read 'Suki Uchiha'. He sat the roses in front of the grave and said "Happy birthday Suki-chan" he then let out a deep sigh and walked away before tears started flooding from his eyes. When the tears finally stopped he went back to the training ground. Suddenly in a 'poof' of smoke Ryu was gone, Naruto and Saki saw the poof of smoke fade for no one to be there.

Ryu now was at the peak of a very tall mountain, looking over the edge he could see clouds at the below. "** Ryu" ** A voice said behind him. He turned around and there stood Kobosu and Tsukiakari.

"Hello Tou-san, Kaa-san it's good to see you." Ryu said with a slight smile on his face.

**"It's good to see you to Ryu, but we called you here for a reason other than you never visiting." ** Tsukiakari said a little angrily at the end. **"We need to ask you to..."** She didn't finish because something tackled Ryu to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Said the figure when Ryu looked he saw a girl who looked to be about eight standing in front of him. She had white hair with light-blue streaks, and brown eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved light-blue shirt, baggy black pants, blue sandals, and a black hitai-ate with a sideways dragon head for the symbol. She also had a scar over her eye like Ryu.

"Who are...wait your Tsuki aren't you? Ryu asked getting an excited nod from the girl. "I haven't seen you since you were three. Hey Imoto (Little sister)." He hugged her with a smile on his face.

**"Alright, Ryu the reason we called you here is we need you to fight Tsuki."** Kobosu said getting a raised eyebrow from Ryu. **"We need to know if she's ready to join your village."**

**"Not we just your father I already believe she is." ** Tsukiakari said sending a slight glare at Kobosu.

"Alright I'll do it." Ryu said getting into a fighting stance. "When your ready." Tsuki nodded getting into her own fighting stance.

"Wait a second"

"Who's that" asked Ryu.

"Taiyo-nii you came."Tsuki said happily.

"Taiyo...Ototo(little brother)?" Ryu said.

A boy who looked just like Tsuki but with spikey hair like Ryu and glasses walked next to Tsuki, with a book in hand." I decided I would like to come with you." Taiyo said getting a hug from Tsuki before they both got back into their fighting positions and looked at a grinning Ryu. Both of their scars started to glow a light-blue color confusing Ryu before they both started to charge at him with unbelievable speed. He barely had enough time what he wanted.

"Sharingan"

* * *

There you go, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm attempting to become good at cliffhangers and I hope this was a good one.

I was going to put the fight in this chapter but writing on my phone is so ...Troublesome...

Like usual Review please DJ out


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions with a Dragon

Welcome Don't really have much to say except I am sooo sorry for the wait and please review.

Disclaimer- Previous chapters

* * *

Ryu stood prepared to defend himself, his eyes were now two three tomoe sharingan but instead of the normal red eyes his eyes were a golden color. Taiyo threw a punch at Ryu's face causing Ryu to have to block it but it still pushed him back ' a lot stronger then I thought it would be.' Ryu thought. Taiyo continued to attack Ryu with a flurry of strong punches as Ryu dodged most of them. Tsuki jumped into the air and brung the heel of her foot down forcing Ryu to jump back. When Tsuki's foot hit the ground it cracked. Ryu's eyes widened when he saw the big crack in the ground.

Taiyo and jumped back and began to run threw identical hand signs. Seeing them Ryu also ran threw the handsigns using his Sharingan. Simultaneously they all shouted. "_** Katon:Karyudon(Fire style:Fire dragon bomb)**_" They all spew flames from their mouths, the twins fire was white. Their fire collided and made a big explosion which shoot them all back. Ryu did a flip and skidded on the ground.

"Taiyo let's finished this" Tsuki said standing up from the explosion.

"Right Tsuki let's go" Taiyo said. They both started to run threw handsigns that Ryu couldn't see do to the cloud of smoke made by the explosion.

"_**Katon: Ryu Manto(Fire release: Dragon cloak)**_" Both Tsuki and Taiyo breathed out fire that swirled around them before leaving in a burst. Now they each were covered in white flames with wings and horns made of the fire only leaving their eyes to be seen. They both moved quickly and simultaneously kneed Ryu in the stomach. They then both threw a punch at Ryu's face and shouted "_**Ninpo: Tsuin Ryu No Sutoraiki(Ninja art: Twin dragon strike)**_" Once their punches connected all the fire that was around their bodies shot from their fist causing Ryu to fly back on the ground unable to stand.

"I'm done, I can't even stand back up." Ryu said from the ground. He then passed out.

(The Next Day)

Ryu woke up on a bed in room. The room had green colored walls and a rock floor. It consisted of a bed, a desk, a bathroom, and a picture on the desk. The picture was of a six year old Ryu, Kobosu and Tsukiakari in human form with Tsuki and Taiyo who looked to be about two in their arms.

Ryu picked up the picture and smiled, this was the last family picture they took before he left for Konoha. The door to the room opened and in walked Ryu's family.

"Good to see your up Ryu-nii." Tsuki said happily.

"Hey Tsuki, glad to be back." Said Ryu "Um Tou-san Kaa-chan can I ask you something?"

"Anything musuko" Tsukiakari said.

"What was that when their scars began to glow?" Ryu asked.

"That was them tapping into their dragon blood, they learned how to do it about a year ago. It triples their chakra reserves, strength and speed" Kobosu said.

"Would I be able to do that?" Ryu asked.

"Yes you would but it is quite difficult, you have to embrace the things that make you the saddest, and angriest. We developed a jutsu that allows you to do just that if you'd like to try it." Kobosu said.

"Yes I want to try it, let's do it right now." Ryu said with a determined look.

"Alright then, we have already informed the hokage that your with us so there'd be no panic. Please lay on the bed." Kobosu said. Ryu went and laid on the bed as Kobosu prepared the jutsu.

(Ryu's Mindscape)

Ryu stood in a roon of pure white he was staring at a girl. Her jet black hair hung straight down to her upper back, and her onyx eyes stared into his soul. This girl was Ruki Uchiha, the girl who's death he cried over countless times.

"Hello Ryu-kun how have you been." Ruki said.

"R-ruki" Ryu said in shock.

"Why Ryu-kun why did you let me die. It's all your fault I died." Ruki said.

"B-but I didn't" Ryu said.

"Really because you were able to save Sasuke, and Mikoto-sama, why couldn't you save me." Ruki said angrily.

"I-I-it was t-to late by the time I got there you w-were alrea..." Ryu started.

"LIAR just admit it you wanted me dead!" Ruki yelled at Ryu.

"No no I didn't " Ryu said.

"I truly hate you and I've always hated you" Ruki said.

"W-what?" Suddenly about twenty more Ruki's appeared in a circle around Ryu. They began to slowly walk towards him saying things like "I always hated you" and "It's all your fault." Ryu covered his ears to try and avoid hearing what they were saying. They continued to walk towards him continuing their contras.

"No No NOOOO it was not my fault!" Ryu yelled angrily. "It was you bastard of a cousin that killed you not me don't blame me!"

"Oh really then what are you going to do, you couldn't even save me."All the Ruki's said at the same time.

"I'm can't do anything about your death that's something I'm gonna have to accept but what I can do is Kill Itachi to avenge you." Ryu said.

All but one of the Ruki's disappeared, the remaining one walked up to Ryu and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good luck" in his ear. She faded and then Ryu came face to face with someone who made his blood boil. Standing in front of him was Itachi Uchiha. Ryu began to throw punches at him in a blind rage.

Itachi easily dodged the punches and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the side and saying "Weakling you'll never be able to kill me" Itachi then picked him up by his throat "Even with all that anger it still isn't enough to defeat me." Ryu suddenly remembered something his father once told him.

(Flashback)

A five year old Ryu was currently running threw some handsigns he then yelled "_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire style:Fireball**_** Jutsu)**" Ryu tried to launch the jutsu only for smoke to come from his mouth. "Ahhh!" he yelled in anger.

"**Ryu you shouldn't get angry because you fail at something, just try it again**" Kobosu said.

"But Tou-san it just makes me so frustrated when I can't do it." Ryu said.

"**Ryu anger is one of your strongest emotions but also one of the most dangerous. If you know you'll do something eventually there's no reason to be angry about it**."

(End of flashback)

Ryu began to chuckle as Itachi held him by his throat. "What's so funny?" asked Itachi.

"I just realized why should I be angry about not being able to defeat you now, when I know in a few years it will be to easy." Ryu said. Itach dropped Ryu to the ground and he disappeared.

(Outside)

Ryu's eyes popped open he looked around the room at his family to see all there smiling faces. His scar was now glowing a bright green color. He sat up with a big smile on his face.

* * *

A/N Once again I am sooo sorry about how long this took. I haven't had a computer to write on in a while but today is my birthday and I got a new one.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for it's shortness.

Please review.

OCG out.


	5. Hiatus

**A/N**

**For now This story is on Hiatus until further notice**


End file.
